Who Says Math Can't Be Sexy?
by DollLover2Death
Summary: Bubbles is in love with someone who isn't her boyfriend, what happens when she invites her crush over for some "studying."


**Ok, I** _ **know**_ **I don't usually write this kind of stuff, but my friend wrote this. I dared her to write a porn and then let me post it here. I'm messed up. Enjoy! Rated M for graphics.**

* * *

 **Bubbles POV**

I sighed as I stared at Brick, but thought about another. I know I'm 15, and it's normal for this stuff to happen, but the problem was, he was _younger_ than me.

Not by too much of course, it wasn't like I was crushing on a 7 year old or anything, oh no. I was a sophomore, and he was a freshman.

I can't admit it, I can't tell _anyone_ what I thought about him at night. All of my friends are over here being sexually active with members of the senior football team, and here I am being little miss Virgin Mary crushing on a _freshman._

His name was Boomer, and he was the most _darling_ little thing you ever did see. With baby blue eyes and sweet dirty blonde hair, and slightly baggy shirts that made him look skinny.

We went to middle school together, in the same gym class, where it didn't matter what grade you were in. He was in seventh grade and I in eighth. I knew we wouldn't be together the following year, but _I just couldn't help it_ he was so damn cute!

My freshman year was spent worrying if he had a girlfriend, what if he forgot about me? What if he doesn't recognize me?

But by my sophomore year, he came to high school looking same as ever, and best of all a _single pringle._ We even wound up in the same gym class again!

Now anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, _Brick…_

Brick was a sophomore with me. Now don't get me wrong, Brick was _ok…_ he just was kind of needy, and whenever I asked him to do something he would yell at me.

I knew I should break up with him, but I'm just a _really shy_ person, I couldn't ever!

' _Oh well, another day living with the burden of a boyfriend and a crush,'_ I thought to myself.

I excitedly waited for 3rd period to come, because that's when I have gym. I did this every day, and every day when the bell rung, I dashed immediately out the door.

But on the way I saw something different; the pep club was putting up a new poster in the hallway. It said _**Valentine's Day Dance, Friday February 12th.**_

' _Maybe I could ask Boomer to that, if I wasn't so shy.'_ I thought. ' _I could just tell Brick that I don't want to go, because I know he doesn't.'_

When I walked into class, there he was, talking to his guy friends. My girl friends ran up to me to say hi, but all I really payed attention to was _him._

"Hi class, as you can see, it's Tuesday, so it's a cardio day!" The coach announced as she walked in.

Everyone groaned. No one liked cardio days, they were like cruel and unusual punishment.

"I will be assigning partners, so line up."

There were only about twelve kids in this class, so partners were no issue. I didn't mind, coach usually paired me up with one of the three other girls.

"Grace and Elise, Jack and Mitchell, Jonah and Carsen, Kylie and Mackenzie, and finally Bubbles you go with Boomer."

Her words took me by surprise! Never had she paired one of the boys with one of the girls! Everyone was looking at us weirdly, but it didn't matter, because I saw that Boomer was looking at _me_ and _smiling._

"So, I guess we're partners?" He asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I answered looking down at him.

We went to our first station and began. My heart was beating faster in my chest, and it wasn't from the exercise if you know what I mean.

I decided to move in slowly from what I was going to ask. "So, are you going the the Valentine's Day dance?"

He shook his head. "Nah."

"Why not?" I giggled. But inside I was screaming ' _ask me ask me ask me to the dance!'_

"Dances aren't really my thing, I don't really know how to dance." I smiled, ' _he's so nervous.'_ I thought.

"Well neither do I, but I got TURNT UP at the Neon Dance!" I giggled remembering the really bad dance moves of that night in September. No one cared though, they were just happy that everyone was having a good time.

"Um… Turnt up?" He asked. I mentally slapped myself, and remembered he was a teenage boy, not a teenage girl, and just let it slide and move on.

"Well, if a girl were to ask you, would you go?"

"Well, yeah! You don't say no to a girl."

"Well, I'm glad you understand the way the world works."

He chuckled. My brain was screaming at me, saying ' _this is the perfect time! He already said he wouldn't say no! ASK HIM!'_

But of course, being the socially challenged person I am, opened my mouth but no words would come out.

Before I could say anything, he was moving onto the next station, and the next subject as I followed.

"I can't decide if I love school or hate it." He told me, looking down at my chest for a split second before starting the game.

I smiled, thankful that I had worn a loose low cut shirt today. "Well, why would you hate it?"

"Well… Math."

I laughed. "Well, that's a given."

"My sister is a math genius, but whenever I ask her for help she just says she didn't do that stuff when she was my age."

I looked at him, shocked. He had just fed me the most subtle, and the easiest way to hit on him yet. This, I was going to take.

"Well, you know, I'm only a year older, so I can remember last year pretty well. If ever need help in math, I can be your girl!"

He looked at me, surprised, but I could see some joy in his eyes. ' _Could it be? Maybe he likes me back!'_

"Um, actually I just got my homework sheet from second period. I struggle with fractions, do you think you could help me with that?"

I silently cheered for myself before answering. "Sure! Fractions are easy, just meet me in the library after school, we can walk to my house."

He smiled, and I did back. For the rest of gym, all I could think about was congratulating myself for being brave.

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

I was waiting by the library waiting for him to arrive, and I was prepared. I had a calculator, pencils, and had changed into thin lingerie under my clothes.

I could see him walking towards me, his blue eyes shining and his blonde hair bouncing around his ears. He grinned at me slightly.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yep!"

As we were walking towards my house I noticed that his blonde hair was still bouncing. "You know, your hair bounces a little when you walk."

Boomers cheeks suddenly turned beet red and he covered his head with his hood.

My eyes widened. "No no! It's not a bad thing, it's actually, kind of cute."

He smiled and put his hood down, while I giggled. ' _Score one for you Bubbles.'_ I thought.

When we got to my house, automatically I saw a note on my kitchen table.

 _Bubbles-_

 _Blossom, Buttercup and I are all at sports authority getting them some new supplies. Then we are going to Dickeys to get BBQ and then Buttercups basketball game. We didn't think you'd want to go, so we went ahead and left. There's dinner in the fridge because we'll be out for a while._

 _-Professor_

"My family isn't home," I told Boomer, "but that's ok, cmon, we can study in my room."

He followed me up to my room, where we threw our stuff on the floor and since I didn't have a desk, we had to lie on our stomachs.

I noticed he was looking around like he was scared to death. "Boomer, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You… have dolls?"

Now, I collect American Girl dolls, and I even had a Stop Motion channel for them where I made them move with the power of pictures. To me, these dolls were my babies.

"Yeah…?"

"I think that's pretty cool!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I like it when people choose to hold onto their childhood, it's sweet."

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran over and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. I slowly slid my hand up his back and started feeling around, while something on him was slowly poking my waist.

" _Oh I just love it when I get them hard!'_ I smirked mentally.

After letting go, I plopped myself down next to our stuff and took out a pencil.

"Cmon! Your homework isn't gonna do itself."

He looked at me, confused. Then after pushing his erection down, he sat down and took out his homework. I slid my arm around his lower back while he turned even more confused.

"Uh, this first question kind of confused me, how do I solve it?"

I leaned in a little. "Do you have your notes?"

He took out his notes and leaned a little closer. "Yeah, here."

He gave me the paper and I scooted closer to him, acting as if it was just to see the notes.

"See, here you have to cross multiply."

"What does that mean?"

By this time we were leaning closer and closer together with every sentence said.

"Flip them around then cross them."

We were now very close, and before he could say anything, I kissed him deeply square on the lips. He was taken aback at first, but then started to kiss back.

I knew this was going to be his first kiss, but at the moment I didn't care. He seemed to be enjoying it anyway.

I finally released after about 30 seconds. He stared at me surprised for a minute before asking: "How would I flip them around?"

I smirked at him. "Like this!"

I flipped him over on his back so now I was on top of him, and then proceeded to create a heavy makeout session for the both of us.

My hands started feeling below his belt, and his hands were running up and down my back, trying to unhook my lingerie bra.

I stopped kissing him. "Boomer, what are you doing?"

His face turned red. "I… I just thought that…"

I put a finger to his lips and shook my head. "Don't think, _do._ "

I shot my hands up my shirt and stuck my other hand down his pants to squeeze his limp boyhood.

He cried out in surprise, then his cries turned into moans as I gradually massaged it.

"Bubbles…" He groaned my name as I massaged harder.

But then I let go. He lifted his head and looked at me in shock. "Why'd you stop?"

I made a half smile and smirked as if to say 'don't worry, I'm not done yet.'

I unzipped his jeans slowly, as if to torture him. I crawled over, knelt my head, and bit down _real slow_ on his hardening cock while he moaned and screamed.

I stood up and looked at my work, proud. He stared at me, waiting to see what would come next. So, I did the only thing I thought of, I ran away, down the hall.

Boomer say up, wondering what the hell just happened. "Bubbles!" He yelled. "Bubbles, where'd you go?!"

But right before he was about to get up and leave, I emerged from the hall, coming out in a thin matching pair of baby blue lingerie bra and panties.

Boomer's eyes grew huge as he tried to take it all in. His dick was growing larger through his jeans that still remained on.

I made my most sexy face I could and let my two pigtails down, swinging my hair around just to drive him crazy. It worked, he was practically drooling.

I chuckled slightly, and made my way over to him. I sat down on his stomach and started grinding myself against his stomach.

Then came the fun part. Stripping him. Teasingly, I walked my fingers over to the bottom of his shirt, and made believe they were picking up the ends themselves. I picked his shirt up over his head, and threw it across the room, not caring where it landed.

I almost fainted at the sight of his exposed chest, _he had a six pack._ "Oh, Boomer…" I choked out.

He smirked. "Like anything you see?" I nodded, still drooling. But no, I still haven't gotten to the _real_ fun.

I crawled down to his legs, where I bit the top of his boxers and slid them down, exposing his enlarged boyhood.

I chuckled, and stood to tease him more. I started feeling myself around, while he watched with unblinking eyes. I swayed my hips, cupped my breasts, did every single thing I could think of, until he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped on me, and I landed flat on my back from the shock.

His hands were all over my body, until he ripped my bra off of me and threw it across the room. Then, copying what I had done before, he bit the end of my panties and slid them down my legs, revealing my fully naked body.

He proceeded to crouch down by my quivering pussy, and gave me that same knowing smirk I had given him. Curious, I kneeled over, and BAM! He had slid his tongue straight inside of me, and was moving it around oh so quickly.

"Oh, Boomer…!" I cried and moaned his name as he switched between his fingers and his tongue, and pumped in and out.

I arched my back and bent my knees in response, surprised that someone so inexperienced was this _good._

Suddenly I started to feel something coming on. I lifted my head. "Boomer, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" Before I could finish I came all over his face.

He licked it right up, and looked back at me. "Bubbles, are you sure you want to do this-"

I rolled over on him and pinned him down. But just when I was about to get mad, I had an idea.

"Oh Boomer, don't you get it? This is part of your homework. A half and a half make a whole, as in one, and so soon, we're going to put our halves together to be one." I said in a husky voice, giving him an evil grin.

He stared at me for a while, and then gave me an evil grin. "But of course."

He flipped me over and spread my legs as far as they could go. He placed one hand down on each of my boobs, positioned, and _thrust hard._

My scream was loud but brief on the first entry. He ignored me and continued to pump and thrust, and soon my pain became pure pleasure.

"Hey Boomer, after you add the two halves, you're supposed put it to the power of 3." I talked in a teasing manner.

"Oh don't worry, I won't forget that 3." He started pumping and thrusting 3X as hard, much to my liking.

After a while I was screaming and yelling in pleasure. "MULTIPLY! ADD! MULTIPLY! ADD! PUT IT TO THE THIRD EXPONENT!"

He came inside of me, and I moaned and shrieked from my first orgasm.

Boomer removed his penis from inside of me and rolled over so we were side by side. We were both panting and sweating from all the excitement.

All of a sudden I heard my door slam open. I jerked my head upright to see _Brick_ standing in the doorway. He looked angry, and I could see why.

"I texted you, you didn't answer back. So I came over to see if something was wrong. I guess I know why now..." He said staring at our naked bodies. After a couple of seconds, his face turned blood red and his eyes were completely _white._

"You know what Bubbles?! I can't believe you would do this to me! After I got you a Christmas present too!" I rolled my eyes, thinking that Christmas was two months ago, and my birthday was two _days_ ago, which he had completely forgotten about.

"We are _DONE!_ Do you hear me you stupid blonde?! _DONE!"_ Brick slammed the door and ran out in a rage.

I turned my head towards Boomer. "That _(pant)_ was _(pant)_ amazing!" You were amazing!" He giggled, still panting and sweating.

We both got up and put our clothes on. I looked towards Boomer as he was zipping his pants.

"Hey Boomer, on Friday there's this Valentine's Day dance? I was wondering, if maybe, you'd wanna go with me…?"

He snickered. "Bubbles, as long as we get to have as much fun in the janitor's closet as we did today, then yes I'll go with you."

I smiled and gave him his backpack. "It's a deal."

He walked out and I leaned against the front door thinking to myself.

"Who says math can't be sexy?"


End file.
